Christmas Morning
by Maly Winchester
Summary: [Destiel] Un éveil des cinq sens un beau matin de Noël, sur une plage de sable blanc...


**« Christmas Morning »**

.

Ce très court OS est un cadeau pour une amie qui m'est chère, _**Marianclea**_, qui, depuis quelques années maintenant, est là pour moi (et qui m'a forcé à écrire ce qui va suivre! C'est une tortionnaire! lool je déconne :p).

_Marian, merci pour tout. =)_

**PS:** Aucun contexte, c'est une scène complètement random qui se déroule le matin d'un Noël quelconque. Destiel, bien sûr.

Bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOEL ! Je vous aime!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quelque chose enveloppe son corps et le tire lentement du sommeil.

Une odeur.

Une odeur _sui generis_ qui lui murmure à l'oreille le souvenir d'une nuit agitée. Le mélange est aussi exquis qu'écœurant. Les volutes douces-amères caressent son corps nu et il essaie d'en identifier les arômes. La fragrance boisée et sèche du cèdre s'impose alors à son esprit encore endormi. Il peut facilement identifier ces odeurs, car après toutes ces années, il les connait par cœur. Alors, il inspire doucement.

Le myrte. Un sourire fend son visage reposé tandis que des images indistinctes se forment derrière ses yeux clos. La plante de Vénus, symbole des amants heureux, semble avoir accompagné sa nuit. Il étire son corps et inspire à nouveau avant de froncer les sourcils.

Le cuir. Rêche et brutal. Il sent l'odeur animale l'envahir, presser son corps. Son cœur s'emballe et un long frisson parcourt son échine. Dans son demi-sommeil, il se tourne sur le flanc. Une senteur iodée vient épouser le cuir bouilli à l'écorce de bouleau.

Il y a d'autres arômes, plus âpres, qu'il peine à distinguer. Alors, ses yeux toujours clos, il tend l'oreille.

Il n'est pas seul. Il perçoit une respiration lente près de lui. Son esprit s'éveille un peu plus en essayant de se souvenir.

Le bruit du ressac lui parvient. Constant et pondéré, au service des flots, enfants de la mer.

Font écho aux vagues les cris énergiques de rieuses ailées. Une mélodie apaisante qui le fait presque oublier le corps chaud étendu à sa droite. Ce même corps qu'il sent se rapprocher et se presser contre lui.

Rêche. Comme le cuir.

Ensorcelant. Comme le myrte.

Fougueux. Comme les vagues.

Dean.

Ses bras puissants s'enroulent autour des épaules de Castiel. Ce dernier se redresse légèrement et s'appuie contre son torse, une jambe entre les siennes.

Sa main gauche explore paresseusement le corps de l'autre. Elle sillonne ses valons et s'attarde sur quelques stigmates vestiges guerriers d'un homme, trophées de ses victoires sur la Mort.

Il sent ses doigts caresser son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il s'écarte à peine de lui et déjà le froid l'envahit.

Une main redresse son visage qui feint toujours le sommeil et des lèvres pleines embrassent les siennes.

Dean a un goût particulier. Un goût de liberté qui le fait soupirer de bienêtre.

Alors, Castiel ouvre les yeux.

L'odorat, l'ouïe, le toucher et le goût ne seraient rien sans la vision qui s'offre à lui. Il se noie dans deux orbes émeraude. Ils le scrutent avec malice.

Dean arbore un sourire étrangement triomphal. Ou peut-être est-ce sa façon d'être ? Taquin et charmeur.

Le beau brun s'arrache aux bras de l'ange et ce dernier regarde sa nudité sans gêne aucune, se délectant du spectacle de ses courbes parfaites. Dean s'étire, ses muscles roulent sous sa peau légèrement tannée. Castiel passe inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres et le sourire de Dean s'agrandit.

Lorsqu'il lui tourne le dos, l'ange a la désagréable sensation d'avoir perdu le soleil dans l'immensité du ciel. Il se redresse vivement.

« Que fais-tu ?

- On se les gèle, Cass. Je retourne à l'Impala. »

Dean est en train de ramasser ses affaires, éparpillées un peu partout autour d'eux, dans le sable frais de la petite plage isolée. Castiel se lève et d'une main ferme, il attrape son poignet et le tourne vers lui.

« Dean… On a le temps. C'est Noël. »

Castiel esquisse un timide sourire. L'ange et l'homme échangent un regard entendu, océan contre émeraude. Dean attire brusquement son ange contre lui et part à la rencontre de ses lèvres déjà entrouvertes. Leurs langues se chamaillent tandis qu'il passe un bras autour de sa taille et le soulève. Les jambes de Castiel l'entourent puis ils basculent une nouvelle fois sur cette couche qui fut la leur pour une nuit, et contre toute attente.

Une dernière fois, Castiel a senti, entendu, touché et goûté ce diamant brute et cette fois, ses yeux jamais n'ont quitté les siens.

.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai jamais fait aussi poétique lol <strong>

**En espérant que ce réveil des sens vous a plu.**

**Des bisous mes loulous!**


End file.
